Venar Ion
Venar Ion AKA Venar Mortem Venar Ion was long ago known as Venar Mortem. He was the brother of Dread Mortem. Dread was known for killing alot of people. And he was most known for his hate against the Ion Legacy. Venar was no Jedi or Sith. He was a General in the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order, he was known for having no mercy for enemies. He only brought 3 enemies back alive to Zeno, but each of those 3 enemies did get killed in the prison on mysterious ways ... No one did ever prove it was Venar tough. He hated Dread Mortem, we could even say he was jealous. Venar didn't know his parents, the only who could tell the truth Venar the truth was Dread but he never told. Venar hated him most for how racist he was against other species. He was killing random people for fun, Venar was gonna try to make an end to that ... at least try or die trying. ''Chapter 1 - Justice on the "Mortem Way". (Zeno: Volcano of Fear) Venar was gonna challenge his brother Dread in an battle until death. Of course Dread did accept, he loved to kill his young brother. And he had also found a new crystal which he wanted to test out. Venar activated his twin sabers and they lighten up the dark room. Dread did nothing he was waiting for the first attack of Venar. Venar jumped forward to Dread and was ready to slash Dread with his sabers but Dread did just Force Push him and laughed at him. Venar became angry and did a saber throw with both sabers, one made a scar on the head the other did miss Dread but destroyed a pillar a part of it fell on Dread. Then Dread had enough he activated his sabers. A double-bladed one with a light green crystal, the normal one had a purple crystal. Dread force jumped on his turn towards Venar ... Venar did then use Force Lighting to make Dread attack fail. Then Dread activated the crystal he had found. He used a Lighting it was red. The Sabers of Venar where not blocking it Venar was almost doomed to dead. Each red lighting was bigger and was doing more damage. Venar was jumping in all sides he was known for his acrobatics so dodge the ligthing attacks was pretty easy. Until Dread use Force Choke and and and punches Venar right into a wall. Venar gets back up but then Dread did a saber throw with his double-blader lightsaber and the legs of Venar got cut off. Venar was doomed. He was losing lots of blood already. And Dread was ready for the last strike. Venar then concentrated his Force on a pillar. It started to collapse and the whole roof of the temple inside the Volcano was collapsing a big pillar then fell on Dread. Venar did then manage to escape ... and asked his droid : R2-KT to bring to safety or at least away from the Volcano. R2-KT started the engines. And the ship did take off. When Venar was looking downside he could see explosions and then he saw Dread coming out of the temple while watching Venar getting away ... Venar had lost alot of blood, he fell asleep ... Chapter 2 - "The Zeno-Sith Imperial Order". (Space: HMS Dark Bombarder) When Venar did wake up he was inside a big cruiser, it was beautifull when moving his head a bit to the right he could see R2-KT, which made a loud sound, the astromech was pretty happy his master waken up. Then R2-KT left the room and came back with 2 persons. One which was looking familiar to Venar and one Venar didn't know. The one Venar didn't know did start introduce herself : She was Sarria Ion and the other person was Ren Ion. Now Venar did remember The Ion's where the enemy of Dread ... Venar had little choice he introduced himself as Venar Mortem, Ren had heard stories about Mortem's making trouble in the galaxy he had his hand on his saber already, but he quickly did put his hand away of his saber and listened to Venar's story he did understand ... Then Ren did explain something Venar was actually a Zenolian on one way or another, Ren did get a sample of the blood of Venar and it seemed to be Zenolian. Venar was then confused. Ren explained that he and Sarria needed to get Venar cyrborg legs. Sarria had also improved the cyborg hands of Venar to make him like a real Zenolian. Venar said thanks but he was feeling bad, only saying thanks after what they did to save his life was not enough for Venar ... Venar did not understand why Ion's where so friendly against a Mortem. He knew what Mortem did to some species. They should have kill Venar or put him in prison, but they didn't they saved his life ... After one week of resting Venar was gonna leave the ship of Ren. When Venar arrived in the Hangar he saw Ren at his ship. Ren then asked if Venar was wanting to joing the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order and join the Ion in the fight against the evil, it was a great chance for Venar to start a new life. Ren then said : Of course your weird pink astromech can stay with you ... Venar accepted and thanked Ren alot Ren brought Venar to his quarters where he gave him one of the Ion Suit's for Venar to wear. Ren changed the identity of Venar to Venar Ion. Venar was maybe once a Mortem but now he was gonna start a new life as a Ion ... Chapter 3 - Practice with the "Cyborg Toys" ... (Orbit of Zeno: HMS Dark Bombarder)'' Very well Venar had maybe new Cyborg legs and hands, very nice but he didn't fight with them yet. Could he use them well? Ren challenged Venar for a duel in the Cargo hold, it was empty at that moment so it was the perfect place to train. Sarria explained how the Cyborg Legs and Improved gloves where working. When Sarria was done he only showed a small smile and did make himself ready. Ren activated his sabers and said: I'll go easy on you, your a half machine. Venar only activated 1 of his sabers, the hand which was not wielding a saber transformed into a big fist. His improved gloves where able to become a big fist, a hammer, and a cannon which fires pure Force Energy. His cyrborgs legs could make a very small earthquake and destroy a house or a building of any size. Ren smiles on his turn and attacked Venar. Venar blocked but Ren counter attacked and cut the fist off. The fist regenerated after 2 seconds. And Venar smashed Ren against the wall with the fist. Venar then activated his other saber. But Ren was stronger after a long fight Venar lost 1 saber then the other one. Ren won Category:Zenolians Category:Male Characters Category:Zeno Sith Order Category:Force Lords Category:General Category:Zeno